


The Conductor

by NerdHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Conductor Lexa, F/F, Family Issues, Music Puns, Pianist Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHeda/pseuds/NerdHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is really bad at reading music, but when she plays the piano it sounds so beautiful and Lexa falls in love with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start writhing again and well here's something  
> : )

__

 "Clarke!" Lexa yelled from her podium. Clarke sighed, this was the 5th time they had to stop rehearsal because she couldn't get her music right.

  Lexa sighed and put her baton on the stand. It was two weeks till the concert and she couldn't have her pianist making stupid little mistakes like this. "Just...,"Lexa started as she pointed to a huge black door," just go to the practice room." 

   Everyone was quiet as Clarke got up from her bench with her music in hand and walked quickly to the practice room.

  Once Clarke was in the practice room she looked around. There was various chairs and stands, a drum set and the tools a percussionist may use, and against the far left wall was a black upright piano.

  She walked over to it, put her music down, slumped down on the bench and laid her head on the fallboard of piano. "Damn it" she whispered to herself.

  Clarke felt like she was going to cry. She was still reading through her music and time was running out.She had only been playing piano since high school and completely she fell in love with it. She didn't get the chance to take any professional music theory classes and there was just so much more she needed to learn. Fortunately,with the help of her friends and the Internet, she learned what she needed to know for the school's audition and finally got into the school of her dreams - Washington University. 

  But now all her hard work was about to be thrown away if she couldn't pull herself together. 

  Clarke rasied her head and slowly opened the fallboard. She took another good look at her music and a deep breath as she cracked her knuckles. "Ok, here we go." 

* * *

  

  It was a full hour of practicing before conductor walked in. Lexa Trikru, despite her age, she managed to be one of the best - wait no - The BEST conductor in the state and a really good student. 

  Clarke didn't know how she did it. How she could balance her academics, conducting, and keeping herself in shape (at least Clarke assumed from the fact that she could fit in such a slender suit). Clarke was so busy admiring Lexa that she didn't catch herself staring or the fact the Lexa had even said something. ''Clarke,'' Lexa spoke a bit louder to get the girl's attention.

  "What," Clarke shook her head a little,"oh, sorry." Clarke's face reddened as she realized that she was just blankly staring at the conductor.   _Damn it, women get yourself together and stop being such a nerd._ Lexa let a huff and crossed her arms,"I said: I want to hear you play though your music." Clarke froze for a second hearing Lexa's words. _And just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, the conductor, out of all people, wanted to hear my mangled and disoriented version of the score. I am so fucked._

  Lexa pulled a chair up to Clarke's right side and waited. Clarke felt like Lexa's eyes where daggers piercing into her skin. She cracked her knuckles once more and begin to play.

_ **Few Minutes Of Clarke Struggling Later** _

 

  Clarke finally finished. She sat there waiting for Lexa's feedback. She looked over at Lexa; her eyes said nothing. Clarke breathed in and out slowly readying herself for what's to come. _Yep, definitely fucked._

 Lexa decided to wait till the end to point out all of Clarke's flaws considering there was way to many to stop her while she was playing. She gathered all of her thoughts. In one breath she said," your ignoring your rest, wrong notes, pay attention to your key signature, and your counting way off. Lexa almost cringed at her last comment. As a conductor. No scratch that:  ~~As a conductor.~~ As musician herself, she hated those musicians that are lazy and don't even bother counting. She knew Clarke wasn't one of those people, yet she still couldn't count very well. It did annoy Lexa none the less.   _No, this needs to be fixed right away._

  She could see Lexa giving her The Look. Yes, that look. The look on every conductor or teacher's face when your doing something wrong.

The         **What FUCKK             YOu                **look.

                          **tHe  **               **arEE**               **DOING**

  She had been given that look by Lexa during rehearsal many times before. She opened her mouth wanting to say something, but Lexa held her hand up to silence her. "Clarke," she started as she got up from her chair and leaned her elbow against the piano. "The concert is exactly two weeks away and your still playing wrong notes. This...,"Lexa gestured to the music, "is a mess." Clarke lowered her head there  was no denying that everything Lexa was saying was true.

  "When I picked you to be the guest pianist for my next 3 concerts, I expected better from you," Lexa's voice was softer this time. "And it looks like the tutoring lessons Octativa are giving you are not enough."

  Clarke was afraid of what Lexa was going to say next. If Lexa replaced her with another pianist, she wouldn't get the credits she needed to pass the semester resulting her being kicked out of the school. Lexa opened her mouth again and Clarke was already thinking about how much her mom is going to tease her about it. "Fine," Lexa threw her hands up," I'll just have teach you myself."   _Wow I guest this really is the end- Wait, WHAT?_

  "Wait, what?"Clarke was shocked by words. If she could play that 'DUN DUN DUNNNN!' thing on the piano right now definitely she would have. "We start tomorrow,"Lexa said as she held out her hand,"Give me your phone and i'll text you the details later." Clarke, still baffled by the news, reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone.

  After putting her number in Clarke's phone, Lexa give it back and left without another word leaving Clarke in bewilderment. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of music puns and terms, but I tired to defined them the best I could.

 

  She didn't know what she was thinking when she told Clarke she would help her. Usually she would just get another pianist, but there was no way she was going through that horrific process again. Plus, there was just no time. _Why do I never have time when I need it, and speaking of time._ Lexa looked at her watch. _Fuck!_ I have to get home! She almost forgot about a test she had tomorrow ,and she needed to schedule the next rehearsal. Lexa packer her things and headed out of the door.

-Later at home-

"Hey Uncle Gus," Lexa quickly greeted before she ran up stairs. "Hey Lex!," Gustus yelled in rely.

* * *

 

  As Lexa studied, she couldn't stop thinking about Clarke. She was such a wonderful pianist, but she just needed to learn more about music. Lexa thought back to when Clarke auditioned for the position as the guest pianist The way she played was just so... beautiful.

 

 

 

> _Just like her eyes_
> 
> _Shut up!_

  She growled at the voice in her head. She couldn't let Clarke get in her head. _Think about the music._

 

 

 

> _Or the way Clarke's music holds you like a_ _Fermata_ [Symbol that holds a note longer that it's original value] 
> 
>  
> 
> _No! Shut up!_

  Lexa let out a huff. She wanted to deny the thought in her head, but no one has made her feel this for a long time. "Lex dinner!," Gustus yelled from down stairs. She was glad she had something to interrupt her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

  Clarke opened her apartment door and went directly to her room. She dropped down on the bed and thought about how intense this week has been. She almost got kicked out of school, Lexa is her new tutor, and her parents are arguing. Again. Like they did all the time.

  At this rate she wondered the type of family she would go to on the holidays. She knew it wouldn't be long until her parent got a divorce. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was split between two families, each wanting her to be on their side. She inhaled deeply and quickly exhaled. _My life was becoming..._ Clarke thought of a word _...dolente [_ expression meaning sad _]_. She smiled to herself. _I guess I'm getting quite good at these music expressions_. In that moment her phone buzzed she a text.

 

**Lexa**

What are you doing tomorrow

**Clarke**

Uh, nothing

**Lexa**

Good. I have a test in the morning then we can in practice room 236 at 12:30                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

**Clarke**

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Got it                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

** Lexa **

Don't be late

 

  Clarke put her phone down on the nightstand near her bed. She then rolled over on her side and laid her head on her pillow. _A nap would be good right now._ Seconds later Raven blast through the door and jumped on her bed. "Hey Clarky," she yelled. _But of course I_ _wasn't going to get one._

"Please, don't call me that," Clarke groaned having her moment of peace only lasting a few seconds."Ok whatever you say Princess," Raven smirked.

  "No!, that's even worse."

  Raven loved to play this nick name game all the and she knew how much Clarke hated it.

  "I hate you," Clarke sat up and crossed her arms. "You love me and your stuck with me, because I help you pay rent," Raven said as she put her arm over Clarke's shoulder.

  "Whatever," Clarke said, but she knew it was true. "mmrrrr,"Clarke groaned as she laid her head down again. "Ok, power fingers, I'll let you rest," Raven got up from the bed. Clarke thanked the fact that she Raven were friends long time. This meaning Raven knew what all of her grunts meant.

  Clarke's phone buzzed and Raven picked it up. She didn't mind, she trusted Raven, plus she didn't feel like getting up. "It's from Lexa and it says: Who do you like eat," Raven says in a confused tone. "What?," Clarke jumped up and grabbed her phone. _No this couldn't be right._

"Wait, this is Lexa? The Conductor? The one who once conducted twelve orchestras?," Raven asked. Clarke just nodded. "What is she your friend now?," she asked, but Clarke didn't answer. Raven gasped dramatically "with benefits?". Raven put her hand to her chest and feigned sadness, "Clarke how could you?"

  "oh, shut up," Clarke threw her pillow at Raven, but Raven caught it and threw it back on the bed. "Fine, I'll leave you alone," Raven got up and walked to the door, but before opened the door she whispered "cheater." Clarke shot her a death stare, but Raven just laughed as she walked out of the door.

  Clarke went back to her phone. She just stared at it. She really couldn't think of any logical reason Lexa may ask her this question.

 

> _This has to be a mistype._  

> _But she hasn't texted you back yet_
> 
> _Maybe she just hasn't seen it yet_  

> _Or maybe she just wants to know_

> _No, of course not! What type of question is that any way?_
> 
> _Cannibalism?_

> _No_
> 
> _Or maybe...._

> _No! No! and No!_

  Clarke shuck her head. _Why am I arguing with myself? I should just text her back telling her that she mistyped._ But as Clarke fingers typed, she got another message from Lexa.

 

**Lexa**

Sorry I mistyped. I meant: What do you like to eat? 

 

  Clarke felt like she could breath again with Lexa's text ending the ridiculous feud in her head.

 

> _Wait, does that mean she's going to buy you lunch?_

> _Maybe_
> 
> _Does this mean she likes you!_

> _What? No!_
> 
> _Yes that's the ONLY reason she would buy you lunch!_

> _Stop it!_
> 
> _She like you! She like you!_
> 
>  

Clarke was going to exhausted herself over thinking these small details.

  Lexa thought that since she and Clarke where meeting during lunch time , it would be smart to get something to eat. She had no idea what Clarke eats though, so she just texted her. She pulled out her phone and found Clarke's number.

 

**Lexa**

Who do you like to eat?

Lexa put her phone down and continued reading her book. A few minutes had passed and Clarke still hasn't text her back, so she picked up her phone. The she saw it. Her mistype. 

 

> _What? that's not what I meant!_
> 
> _You sure?_
> 
>  
> 
> _What do I mean am I sure? Of course I am! What type of question is that anyway?_
> 
> _Cannibalism?_
> 
>  
> 
> _No_
> 
> _Or maybe...._
> 
>  
> 
> _No! No! and No!_
> 
> _Or your just hungry....for Clarke._
> 
>  
> 
> _Stop!_
> 
> _Thirsty then?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shut! Up!_

Lexa didn't have time to argue with herself. She needed to fix her mistake before things got worse.

 

**Lexa**

Sorry I mistyped. I meant: What do you like to eat?

**Clarke**

Any sandwich except ham.

**Lexa**

Ok

  Now that dilemma is out of the way, Lexa put down her book and started planning the next rehearsal.  


	3. Chapter 3

_**Clarke** _

 After her nap, Clarke thought it would be a good idea to study some music theory. "5 sharps" Clarke thought out loud trying to figure out the key. "oh! Key of B," Clarke answered as she flipped the flash card over. "Yes!," Clarke yelled as she did a small fist pump in victory.

  "Ok, now for something more difficult," Clarke said as she looked at a book that read; 'Chords and Intervals.'   _My Weakness. I can't believe people actually think this stuff is easy._  

 

 

> _How the hell is a group of notes dominant anyway?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Wonder if there are submissive chords?_
> 
> _What?_
> 
> _Wonder if Lexa is a submissive chords?_
> 
> _WHAT?_
> 
> _Wait. No I have no idea that came from. Sorry._

  Clarke has just officially weirded herself out. "Ookay, I think that's enough studying for now." Clarke closed her book quickly, and walked out of her room hopping there was some food in the kitten. She was relieved  to find Raven making her favorite-tacos.

 "Hey, Goldie," Raven wanted.  
 "Goldie? Really? I know you can do better than that.                                                                                                                                                                   "I know, Mozart, by the way Octavia is coming over for dinner," Raven said.

   _Finally someone to help me with this hell._ Clarke sat down at the kitten and rested her on her hand. "Aww, why such the long face. Raven asked as she began up cutting up the lettuce on the chopping board. "MusicTheory." is all Clarke replied with.

   "Look on the bright side Clarke, without music life would B Flat," Raven tried a pun to get Clarke to smile, which she did. Clarke wouldn't admit  it verbally, but she really liked puns especially music puns. Raven knew this so she tried another one. As she finished cutting the lettuce and topping off the tacos with it, she raised up the chopping board to Clarke." Hey Clarke look it's a Chopin board." 

  This time Clarke laughed, she loved that one it was one one of her favorites. There was a knock at the door then. "I got it," Clarke said as she got up out of her chair to open the door. "Hey, Oct," Clarke invited Octavia in.

  "Hey Clarke...are those tacos?," O pushed past Clarke, who was about to go in for a hugging, and went straight to the kitten. "Well then," Clarke grumpy, not getting her hugging. Clarke walked to her friends, who where already chowing down on tacos.

  "Hey Clarke," Octavia spoke. Clarke hummed in acknowledgement.

  "You ok after what happened today?," Octavia asked.

   "Oh yea, i'm fine," Clarke replied.

   "You know, we could do some extra studying together, so you'll be ready for the concert," Octavia offered. Octavia was a wonderful violinist that Lexa assigned to help her out; they instantly became friends after Clarke's first lesson.

  Clarke shuck her head," No, acutully, Lexa is going to tutoring me now. We start tomorrow," Clarke said as she took another bite of her taco.

  Octavia almost choked on her taco when she heard the news. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THE CONDUCTOR!" she spat."Shh, it's ok she did it to me too," Raven said as she hugged Octavia," But you know it's for the best we both seen how she drools over her."

  "Hey!" Clarke yelled offended(but not really, because it was kinda true) as she threw lettuce at them. Raven returned fire with more lettuce, but when Octavia picked up her taco Raven stopped her.

  "Octavia Blake we do not her the time nor money to replace that taco, so think wisely about your next move," Raven said in a semi-serious voice. Octavia just shrugged and took the taco into her mouth.

  "O I still do need your help," Clarke spoke up again. "With what?," Octavia questioned.

  "Chords and Intervals"

   "Oh yea those are easy!"

   Clarke smiled thinking about her next words carefully."Well a-'chord'-ing to you they are they are ,but i'm still having some 'treble.' Clarke laughed like a nerd at her own pun while Octavia just shuck her head.

  After dinner, Octavia helped Clarke with her studies. At first, they were making no proggress, but after an hour of Clarke being a confused puppy and Octavia trying to finding new ways to to explain the topic, she finally got a basic understanding of it. It was getting late , so O decided that she would just sleep on the couch. She bid her farwells and left Clarke's room.

  Clarke put all her books away and went to brush her teeth. She took off her clothes until she was just in her underwear. She then got in to bed and snuggled up under the covers letting her dreams take her in to a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment /ask below or on my Tumblr:pagieberlin : )


End file.
